Fanfiction 101
by MaiaT
Summary: Parodia. Una guía para lectores y escritores de fanfics. Dictada por el profesor Yuki Eiri en animelandia. Un vistazo a lo que los personajes creen cuando los obligamos a actuar en nuestros fics y lo que piensan de la forma en que escribimos.
1. Introduccion al curso

**Notas de la autora: **Bien, este es un pequeño experimento que se me ocurrió después de leer una clase de japonés en este estilo y me dije ¿por qué no? Como digo, es un experimento pero si tiene aceptación puedo continuarlo.

No es que yo sea la más experta de las escritoras, estoy segura que hay muchos allí que son mejores que yo, pero esta es la información que he reunido en tantos años de soñar con convertirme en una verdadera escritora y se me ocurrió compartirlo en forma de fic.

Bien, espero que les agrade y luego les pediré un gran favor.

**Advertencia: **Posibles spoilers de varios manga/anime y varios fics.

**Renuncia: **Ninguno de los personajes (a menos que indique lo contrario) expuestos en el siguiente trabajo me pertenecen. Las definiciones textuales provienen de distintas fuentes, citadas al final.

* * *

**FANFICTION 101**

**Introducción al curso**

_**«Fanfiction 101. Un curso dirigido a aquellos involucrados en la creación o lectura de fanfics y aquellos que actúan como personajes de estos. Dictada por el famoso escritor y personaje "Yuki Eiri"»**_

Todos en animelandia recibieron la invitación a participar en el curso ya que todos en algún momento habían sido obligados a actuar de formas muy diferentes a las que sus creadores los habían guiado. Nunca alguien había preguntado pero era hora de saber porqué lo hacían y cómo lo hacían.

El problema es que todos se inscribieron, lo que hacía imposible que un solo profesor atendiera a tantos alumnos. Se decidió implementar una tecnología de algunas regiones que les permitió enlazar los salones de las escuelas de cada región de animelandia con el salón en la región de Gravitation, donde Yuki solo tendría presentes a los personajes de su propio mundo. Sin embargo, gracias al apoyo de los seres virtuales, podían enlazar a los alumnos de todas las regiones con el salón donde Yuki estaba.

Todos estaban ya impacientes, pues la hora en que la primera clase iniciara había llegado. La puerta se abrió y apareció un sujeto alto, de cabello rubio y ojos dorados con una expresión seria. Se colocó frente al salón y se presentó.

– Buenos días, aunque algunos me conocen, mi nombre es Yuki Eiri y seré su profesor por el resto del curso.

– ¡SIIIIII¡YUKIIIIIIII! –se escuchó una chillona voz en el salón.

– El alumno tenga a bien guardar silencio o lo expulsaré del curso –dijo con voz tranquila y firme, pero la vena de su frente estaba a punto de estallar.

El escritor, ahora maestro, sacó varios papeles y los distribuyó en el escritorio. Sacó sus lentes y se los colocó al mismo tiempo que alzaba un papel.

– Muy bien, hoy estamos aquí para comprender un fenómeno muy común para todos nosotros; las historias llamadas fan ficciones. Todos nacimos como personajes de un manga y/o anime. Aunque la mayoría aquí sabe la diferencia entre estos, lo explicaré detalladamente.

Sacó un marcador y se puso a hacer unos trazos en el pizarrón: 漫画

– Bien, explicaremos primero el Manga. Manga es la palabra japonesa que se refiere a los comics. Fuera de Japón se le denomina Manga a las historietas de origen japonés o que imiten el estilo japonés. Su traducción sería "dibujos caprichosos" o "garabatos" ya que se compone de dos Kanjis: Man que significa Involuntario y Ga que significa dibujo. Podemos resumir que son las historias impresas de estilo japonés.

– Pero Anime no es una palabra japonesa –dijo alguien por allí.

– Así es –dijo Yuki –Anime es una palabra que proviene del francés aunque algunos afirman que es una abreviación de la palabra inglesa _animation._ En cualquiera de los dos casos son palabras que se derivan del latín Anima, que significa alma, vida. Resumimos que son las historias animadas con estilo japonés, normalmente están basadas en un manga, aunque también tienen otros orígenes como videojuegos. También hay Mangas que se basan en animes o en videojuegos. Las tres corrientes se ven muy relacionadas.

– Pero la historia nunca es igual en ninguna de las tres, o al menos no por completo –dijo otra voz.

– Es verdad, al hacerse la adaptación de uno a otro la historia varía en mayor o menor grado extendiendo o acortando la historia y dándole otro aspecto. ¿Alguien tiene un ejemplo?

– ¡Yo! –dijo una pequeña niña en otra región.

Yuki observó la pantalla donde le suministraban la información sobre su estudiante.

– Bien, Koboshi Uematsu de Pita–ten. ¿Qué tienes que decir?

– Bueno, en el manga en el que participo yo no sabía que Misha era en realidad un ángel pero en el anime si lo supe.

– Muy buen ejemplo. Ahora que dejamos eso en claro, nos referiremos a cualquiera –manga, anime o videojuego– como una serie o historia. Aunque cada serie tiene una clasificación, conforme analicemos los fanfiction iremos explicándolas también. ¿Ha quedado alguna duda sobre esto?

Hubo silencio en todos los salones.

– Bien, ahora comenzaremos con lo que nos trajo aquí. Iniciemos definiendo que es un fanfiction.

Yuki tomó otra hoja del escritorio y comenzó a leer.

– "Fanfiction, o su traducción Ficción por fans, son relatos de ficción escritos por los fans de una película, novela, programa de televisión, anime, manga, libro, o cualquier otro trabajo literario o dramático"(1). Aunque muchos los definen como historias de los fans para los fans.

Dejó la hoja en el escritorio y continuó.

– Normalmente se abrevia fanfics o simplemente fics. Aunque los trabajos de los fans no se limitan únicamente a lo escrito, también realizan imágenes o fanart y pequeños mangas de su inspiración, llamados fanwork o doushinji, aunque esta última definición es aplicable también a mangas originales realizados por aficionados o en pequeños tirajes. Sin embargo, en este curso nos referiremos en exclusiva a los fanfics escritos.

– ¿Por qué escribir fics si ya tienen la historia original en tantas versiones¿No les gustó?

– Al contrario. Los fanfiction como los conocemos ahora nacieron por la necesidad de los fans de darle una continuación a las historias que tanto les gustaron. Especialmente si se han identificado tanto con un personaje que no desean que se quede sin un final feliz, aunque también puede resultar todo lo contrario. La mayoría de las historias dejan un final abierto para que cada espectador llegue a la conclusión que más les gusta pero muchos lo llegan a publicar, en especial con la llegada del Internet.

Tomó un respiro y un trago de agua del vaso que había en su escritorio.

– Podemos definir tres niveles de fanfics. Los que se apegan al origen, los que no toman en cuenta la trama original más que como el pasado o futuro de sus personajes y los que ni siquiera consideran la trama original. De los primeros podemos ver dos tendencias. La primera a la que denominaremos "lo que pasó después" del final, son básicamente lo que ya hemos dicho, lo que cada quien concluye al ver el final de la historia y lo que le hubiera gustado que sucediera. También existe una variación de esta a la que denominaremos "si no hubiera sido ese el final" en la que los fans cambian los hechos del final de manga/anime para darle el final que les hubiera gustado.

– Así que podría haber un fanfic donde yo no me hubiera muerto –dijo un niño de otra región. Yuki leyó en su pantalla "Toboe, Wolf's Rain"

– Así es. La segunda tendencia es para los que piensan "y si no hubiera sido así", generalmente toman un capítulo o un punto clave en el desarrollo de la historia y le dan un giro distinto para llevar la historia por otro rumbo. Normalmente para darle mayor importancia a uno de los personajes secundarios que les agradan.

– Entonces, escriben lo que les gustaría que pasara en la historia –dijo Tatsuha, su hermano.

– Así es, pero no se limita únicamente a esto. La segunda clase de fics es en la que no se toma tanto en cuenta la trama original. Aunque puede ser parte o no del pasado de los personajes, ellos conservan sus personalidades originales. Podría ser una variación de "lo que pasó después" pero con muy poca relación con el origen, ya que toman giros o tramas que no se relacionan con este.

– ¿Por qué hacen eso?

– Es una herramienta muy útil para aquellos que desean convertirse en escritores de ficción original. Lo más difícil de escribir es crear un personaje coherente, por lo que, al tomar aquellos personajes que tanto les gustan y conocen pueden inventar las historias que se apliquen a sus personalidades. Por eso también nacen los crossovers, pero eso lo explicaremos en otro momento.

– Y las que no respetan más que los nombres, me ha tocado estar en muchos de esos –dijo un niño castaño. Yuki leyó en su pantalla: "Li Syaoran, Card Captors Sakura"

– Esta es la tercera tendencia, y son creados por escritores más experimentados. Con esto me refiero a su forma de pensar, no a su estilo, ya que pueden ser escritores de esta clase de fics, pero aún tener problemas de redacción, ortografía y otros. Estos escritores ya pueden crear personajes con sus propias características pero aún no saben darle un rostro, por eso toman los nuestros. Generalmente se denomina a estos personajes OOC, por sus siglas en inglés "Out of carácter" o "Fuera del personaje". Por supuesto, dentro de estas tres tendencias hay muchas clasificaciones, pero repasaremos las principales.

Yuki tomó otra hoja de su escritorio.

– El primero sería el Mary Sue. Principalmente es cuando el escritor toma parte como personaje de su propia ficción, aunque también tiene que ver con personajes perfectos y sin fallos. La versión masculina de este género es el Gary Stu.

Esperó un momento a que terminaran de escribir lo que habían comprendido.

– El segundo será el llamado crossover. Hay animes que en sí son un crossover y se definen como historias en las que intervienen personajes de dos o más series distintas.

En algunos lugares se escuchó un ligero¡Oooooh!

– El tercero es el Universo alterno o AU por sus siglas en inglés "Alternative Universe". Son los personajes de una serie en una historia o contexto diferente, pueden o no mantener su carácter y personalidad original. Se dice que una variación de este es el "What if…" o "qué pasaría si…", que normalmente no implica un universo alterno sino un cambio en la trama original. (1)

– Como, qué pasaría si mamá no hubiera muerto –dijo un niño de cabello castaño. El monitor decía: "Alphonse Elric, Full Metal Alchemist"

– Así es. Por último, tenemos el RP (Real People) que involucra a gente real de carne y hueso. En el caso del manga/anime sólo puede darse involucrando a esta gente en la trama de la historia, aunque normalmente se le llamaría así a una historia sobre la vida de gente real.

– Pero no sólo se clasifica de esa manera –dijo otra voz.

– Así es, también hay clasificación según la temática: drama, romance, etc. En el caso de las románticas también se clasifican según la relación de las parejas. Todo esto lo trataremos en otra clase.

En ese momento sonó la campana. La primera clase había terminado.

– Bien, si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber por escrito y las resolveremos en la próxima clase.

– ¡Si! –dijeron todos al unísono.

* * *

(1) Wikipedia. Si no cito mis fuentes pueden demandarme, nya. 

Si omití alguna fuente, por favor indíquenmelo, no me borren, por favor.

**N.A: **Bueno, concluyo el primer capítulo de este experimento. Acepto reviews, críticas, flames... Mi nuevo dicho es: del abono crecen las plantitas.

Ahora con el favor que les iba a pedir. Como este "fic/lección" es un crossover no lo puedo colocar más que en la sección Misc. Así que para que llegue a más lectores les pido que lo agreguen a sus favoritos o añadan un enlacen en sus profiles o blogs o en cualquier lugar de la red.

En algún momento me pasearé por sus profiles para buscar material para mis próximos capítulos.

**Próximo capítulo: **digo, clase…

_**Otras clasificaciones**_


	2. Introduccion al curso 2

**Notas de la autora: **No sé, quizá no pueda volver a mis antiguas notas de autora cortas, me gusta contestar mis reviews. Sin embargo, intentaré ya no hacer tanto comentario fuera de contexto y eso se irá a mi livejournal o a cualquier otro de mis vínculos (están en mi profile) ehem, basta de publicidad indirecta. Los capítulos se llamarán clases (Si en MaLora los llaman noches y en Gravitation los llaman tracks¡Yo los llamo Clases!. Bien, ríanse de mi originalidad ¬¬)

_**Respuestas a reviews borradas para cumplir con las reglas.**_

En este punto aún no critico el estilo de escritura, ni gramática, ni ortografía (mi gramática aún tiene que mejorar). 

Lo que tomo en cuenta en este momento son las referencias.

* * *

**FANFICTION 101**

**Segunda clase: Introducción al curso 2**

**Otras clasificaciones**

– Buenos días, clase –dijo con tono enojado cuando entró a la clase para luego soltar de golpe un enorme fajo de papeles sobre el escritorio.

– Buenos días –dijeron todos al unísono.

– Bien, comenzaremos la clase después de tocar un asunto importante. La última vez les dije que me enviaran sus dudas a mi casilla de correo, pero… –y respiró –¡no que me enviaran sus cartas de amor! –la vena de su frente palpitaba con fuerza.

Pero había un extraño silencio en el salón; todos voltearon hacia un asiento vacío en la clase y luego voltearon hacia él. Yuki notó que todos tenían la vista en dirección a él, pero no era a él a quien veían. Un murmullo detrás de él llamó la atención.

– Kodachi Kuno, Katara, Rella, Sissy, Bulma, Nakuru, Yuuko, Winry Rockbell, Lita Kino; Kazuki Fuuchouin, Juubei Kakei…

Yuki volteó y encontró al pelirrosado con una expresión furibunda y todas las hojas que había llevado entre sus manos.

– ¿Es que nunca han visto nuestro anime? –dijo poniendo todas las hojas en el escritorio y tomando aire – ¡YUKI ES MIO!

– ¡SHUICHI VE A TU ASIENTO!

– Pero Yukiiiiii –dijo el chico en tono quejumbroso pero obedeciendo a las ordenes.

– Nada, aquí yo soy el maestro y tú el alumno así que ve a tu asiento.

Lo hizo y volvió al asiento que se le había asignado. A su lado, su mejor amigo repasaba las notas de la clase anterior.

– ¿Por qué Yuki no puede ser amable conmigo ni en los fics? –le susurró a Hiro.

– No lo sé –susurró en respuesta –debe haber alguno por allí que lo haga. ¿Acaso no recuerdas alguno?

– Silencio –ordenó Yuki.

Los dos se callaron.

Yuki respiró y retomó la calma.

– Bien, ahora continuemos donde nos quedamos ayer. La clase hoy será más larga pues nos hemos familiarizado ya con el sistema de clase.

Yuki escuchó quejidos inconformes y chillidos emocionados en los diferentes salones que se conectaban a donde él estaba.

– Bien, ayer vimos las clasificaciones básicas pero nos faltan otras. Veremos las distintas clasificaciones según la duración de un fic: One–shot, Drabble e Historias por capítulos.

– Drabble… esa palabra me parece conocida –dijo un hombre de piel blanca, ojos rasgados y cabello negro que vestía un uniforme azul. A su lado, una mujer rubia tenía una expresión seria mientras el hombre le sonreía sugestivamente.

– No se haga el tonto, señor. Usted sabe que hay un fic con ese nombre. (1)

– ¡Silencio! –dijo una voz femenina pero firme que provenía de una mujer de largas trenzas que estaba al frente del salón en ese mundo.

– Gracias, maestra Izumi –dijo Yuki –ahora expliquemos esto. Drabble es una historia corta de exactamente 100 palabras.

Hubo muchas caras de confusión en ese momento.

– Pero se acepta como Drabble cualquier historia corta de menos de 500 palabras.

Los rostros confundidos se disiparon en ese momento.

– El siguiente sería el One Shot.

– One Shot es lo único que yo necesito para atinarle a un blanco –dijo un sujeto rubio con cola de caballo y lentes oscuros que se dirigió a Yuki con acento americano y apuntándole una pistola. Yuki lo miraba sereno pero no continuaba su discurso.

– K-san, siéntate –le suplicó Ryuichi.

El americano obedeció

– Pero ha dicho algo muy atinado –dijo el escritor-maestro – One Shot se puede traducir, según términos cinematográficos, como una toma. Los One Shot son narraciones cortas que se desarrolla como una narración larga pero en un solo capítulo. Constan de las tres partes básicas de la narración: introducción, nudo y cierre.

– Pero yo he oído que les dicen one shoot –dijo una voz femenina. Yuki ni se molestó en ver quien era, sólo siguió con la explicación. Y es que eran demasiados salones como para estarse fijando quien preguntaba cada vez que alguien hablaba, así que sólo lo hacía cuando decían algo realmente importante.

– Están muy equivocados. K–san¿puedes explicarnos?

– Oh yeah. One shot es igual a un disparo, one shoot es igual a uno disparó¿ok?

De nuevo, en varios salones exclamaron a coro¡OOOOOOHHHHHHH!

– Así es. Tampoco está correcta la expresión One short, aunque tiene más sentido en su traducción que sería: Un corto. ¿Alguien tiene un ejemplo de One–shot?

– Sí –dijo una chica pelirosada que fue identificada como Mayura Daidouji –Tenemos… uno donde hago crecer un árbol en medio de la casa y otro donde Loki ha muerto. ¿Cuál te parece mejor, Loki?

– No, el del árbol no –dijo con una expresión desconsolada – Mejor el otro, me la paso más pacífico.

– Oh bien, se llama _"Las tristes gotas de lluvia" _de Lifheith.

– Analicemos este fic –dijo Yuki mientras en la pantalla junto a él aparecía el fic que Mayura había mencionado. Esto era posible ya que los personajes virtuales de los diferentes anime se habían aliado para poder realizar los enlaces por medio de la red. El ayudante personal de Yuki era el señor Genai, de Digimon.

– ¿Por qué no hacer una historia por capítulos con esa idea? –preguntó una chica pelirosada que abrazaba a un niño de cabello púrpura.

– Veamos... Este fic tiene poco más de 1,100 palabras. En resumen esta es la trama: Están en el funeral de Loki pero Mayura se niega a creer que está muerto. A lo largo del fic se va relatando lo que ocurrió y se explica vagamente la razón de su muerte. Ella va aceptándolo poco a poco la autora nos lleva a la escena de cierre que responde la incógnita que ha planteado al inicio del relato. Para crear el clima de tragedia que tiene este fic no es necesario relatar detalladamente la muerte de Loki ni especificar que han tenido una vida juntos antes, ya que queda sobreentendido al terminar el fic. Si le hubiera tomado detalle a esas situaciones, el fic hubiera perdido su impacto.

Y una vez más¡OOOOOHHHH!

– Ahora, las historias por capítulos son más complicadas que estos. El escritor debe cuidar cada detalle en cada capítulo y tener en cuenta que todo lo que escriba debe tener un motivo de existencia y no puede dejar cabos sin atar. Son más complicadas por la atención a los detalles, pero ofrecen mayor versatilidad en manejar los sentimientos del lector y crear la intriga.

– Kumagoro quiere saber que es eso de intriga.

– Lo explicaremos con más detalle en otra clase, pero la intriga es lo que hace que te enredes con la historia.

Todos escribían lo que Yuki acababa de decir.

– ¿Y los dichosos song–fics? –dijo Shuichi –Yo soy un cantante por lo que tengo que participar en muchos song–fics con canciones que ni siquiera son mías. ¡Yo no canto canciones de otros! Bueno, si tú las escribieras para mí, sí las cantaría.

Yuki se limitó a ignorar a Shuichi y a contestar la pregunta que había hecho.

– Ese es otro tipo de clasificación. Ya hemos visto las narraciones propiamente dichas, pero hay otras variantes como los song–fics que son una ligera variación de la narración y los poem–fics que son fics en formato de poema. Veamos Shuichi¿Qué es lo que normalmente ocurre en un song–fic?

– Pues… hay una canción.

– ¿Qué más?

– Estoy yo y estás tú, por lo general; o está Hiro y estoy yo; o…

– ¿Pero qué pasa con la canción? –dijo con cierta desesperación.

– Ah, usan los versos para seguir una historia.

– Bien, ese es el uso correcto de los songfics. Ahora expliquemos qué no es un songfic. No es un songfic cuando el autor utiliza una canción como un patético intento de crear ambiente para su fic. Tomemos como ejemplo el capítulo 7 de _Volviéndose la Bella durmiente_, un fanfic de Card Captors Sakura escrito por _Maiatranslater_. (2) Inserta una canción completa –Te siento, de Floricienta– con tal de crear la tristeza de la "muerte" de Syaoran. Eso no es un songfic – todos observaban ya en pantalla el texto al que Yuki se refería.

– ¿Y el poem fic es un fic que sigue los versos de un poema? –preguntó alguien más.

– No, el poem fic es una historia contada en formato poema. Una buena referencia de esto es el poema _"Su nombre Kikyou" _escrito por _Kanashii.Umi_. Les mostraré unos versos.

De nuevo el señor Genai ya lo tenía en el monitor.

_Sentada al borde de un río,  
ella mira su reflejo.  
¿Quién es esa joven bella  
que le devuelve el destello?_

– Como lo ven, escribe en forma de poema, lo que en narración podría haber quedado así: _Kikyo se sentó al borde de un río para ver su reflejo en el agua. En su pensamiento ella se debatía sobre su identidad._

– Pero no es la única forma en que están escritos algunos fics. ¿Y los que parecen obra de teatro? –preguntó una chica de apariencia ruda, Yuki observó su pantalla para ver quien era la que reconocía los guiones de teatro; Sumire de Sakura Wars.

– Bien, ha dicho algo muy atinado. Esos fics "parecen" obra de teatro, pero no lo son. Tampoco son guiones de televisión, aunque quieran darle ese estilo. Estos fics tienen las siguientes características.

Yuki tomó de nuevo el marcador y escribió algunas cosas en el pizarrón.

**_1. Intervención de un narrador._**

– El narrador diría algo como: Era una mañana muy tranquila cuando el personaje equis llegó al lugar de reunión.

_**2. El nombre del personaje como indicador al inicio del diálogo.**_

– Una vez acabada la intervención del narrador aparecerá algo así…

_**Equis: Hola amigos.**_

– Ahora veamos cómo sería una obra teatral.

_**OBRA TEATRAL: No hay intervención de narrador sino notas aclaratorias sobre el escenario.**_

– ¿Puede la señorita Sumire decirnos cómo sería el mismo ejemplo en forma teatral? Suponiendo que hubieran cuatro personas esperando a nuestro personaje.

– Oh bien… supongo que comenzaría algo así: _Lugar: algún café del centro con una mesa en la esquina donde hay cuatro personas y una silla vacía. Se ve a un tipo caminando hacia ellos con paso tranquilo, su nombre es Fulanito._

– Y la intervención del personaje sería de esta forma –interrumpió Yuki volviendo a escribir en el pizarrón.

_**FULANITO: (Sonriendo) Hola amigos (Se sienta en la silla que permanecía vacía)**_

– ¿Alguien puede decirme qué diferencias hay entre los dos textos?

Hubo varios voluntarios en todos los salones.

– Señor Genai, muéstreme alguno de nuestros voluntarios.

En la pantalla apareció un muchacho rubio de ojos azules identificado como Kurapica de Hunter X Hunter.

– Señor Kurapica¿qué tiene que decir?

– Bien, la diferencia es obvia. En el primero aún se conservan los estilos de la narración que antes ha mencionado y el diálogo se limita a indicar quién es el que habla, pero en el teatro se indica lo que los actores deberán tener en cuenta al momento de montar la obra y las expresiones que deberán tener al interpretar a cada personaje ya que deben contar una historia con sus movimientos. Además, el tiempo gramatical en que están escritos es distinto. La narrativa por lo general usa el pasado o cualquiera de sus variaciones y el teatro utiliza el verbo en presente.

– Ha contestado muy bien, Señor Kurapica.

– ¡Oh! Kurapica siempre lo sabe todo –dijo un niño de cabello negro que estaba cerca de Kurapica.

– No Gon, no lo sé todo, pero podría decirse que tengo una gran capacidad de observación, eso es todo.

– De cualquier forma, eres sorprendente –dijo el niño tomando apuntes de lo que había dicho su amigo.

Yuki aclaró su garganta.

– Si no son libretos para teatro o televisión¿por qué escribirlos así?

– Lamentablemente, la mayoría de los que utilizan esta forma de escribir sus fics son escritores novatos(3) que no han leído muchos libros y aún no tienen conocimiento de cómo escribir los diálogos en sus historias. Pero este tema lo profundizaremos en otra clase, ahora tenemos que seguir con las clasificaciones.

– ¿Hay mas¡Qué es esto?(4) ¿Alguna clase de parodia? –dijo una mujer muy enojada en la escuela naranja.

– Milk, cálmate –le dijo una mujer de cabello celeste.

– Pero es que no entiendo. No se supone que nosotros critiquemos el trabajo de los escritores, simplemente debemos limitarnos a actuar como ellos lo desean. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Esto me parece un tipo de parodia…

– Pero Milk, lo es. ¿No leíste la invitación al curso? –le dijo su enorme padre.

– ¿Qué? –dijo buscándola entre sus cosas – Parodia. Una guía para lec…

Se sentó riendo avergonzada.

– Lo siento, continúe profesro.

– Gracias –dijo ocultando su enfado –Pero ha ilustrado la siguiente clasificación usada, según su género. Los escritores novatos no saben cómo clasificar su escrito, por lo que será necesario definirlos todos.

Se oyeron quejas en todos los salones.

– Aún falta mucho para que termine el curso de hoy, así que continúen tomando nota.

Después de limpiar la pizarra, Yuki volvió a escribir una lista de conceptos:

**Romance**

**Humor**

**Drama**

**Poesía**

**Acción/Aventura**

**Misterio**

**Horror**

**Parodia**

**Angst**

**Supernatural**

**Suspenso**

**Ciencia Ficción**

**Fantasía**

**Espiritual**

**Tragedia**

– Comencemos por el romance –dijo volteando y tomando una hoja de papel de su escritorio. –Su definición original en la literatura era esta: "Tanda de versos octosílabos con rima asonante en los pares, que describe acciones guerreras y caballerescas".

– Pero no he visto ningún romance así –dijo Shuichi.

– Por eso dije que esa era su definición original. Para todos nosotros se define romance como una historia de amor, las cuales son las favoritas de los escritores y lectores.

– Tú mismo escribes historias de amor –dijo con voz tranquila un muchacho rubio que estaba en el mismo salón.

– Touma, no interrumpas la clase –le reclamó Noriko, su compañera de banda.

Yuki lo ignoró.

– Del género del romance se deriva otra clasificación que veremos más adelante. Pasemos al siguiente género que es el humor.

– ¡Yo sé! Es una historia que te da mucha risa –dijo alguien en el mismo salón de Yuki que sostenía un conejo de peluche entre sus brazos.

– Por ponerlo en palabras sencillas –dijo cerrando los ojos y tocando su cabeza – Hay que diferenciar que hay un límite en el humor, ya que se puede poner al personaje en una situación ridícula para hacer un fic de humor, pero no se puede llegar al punto de ridiculizar al personaje.

– Aunque no seamos de carne y hueso, los personajes también sentimos –dijo un diminuto anciano que jugaba con unas pantaletas en un rincón del salón.

– El anciano pervertido tiene razón –dijo un joven de cabello negro y trenza –Ya suficientemente ridícula es mi situación de cambiar con el agua fría como para que sigan ridiculizándome.

– Bien, a alguno le gustaría dar un ejemplo de fic de humor en que no se ridiculice al personaje.

– Yo –dijo una chica de corto cabello castaño claro y expresión seria. La pantalla decía Urd, de Matantei Loki Ragnarok.

– Dime –invitó Yuki con amabilidad.

– _Cuando el mundo se volvió loco _de _R.-.Little Red Riding Hood.-R. _En ningún momento se ridiculizó a Loki, incluso le dieron un aspecto muy tierno pero las situaciones en que se encontró fueron tan ridículas que daban mucha risa.

– Si claro, como no fuiste tú quien sufrió –dijo el chico de encantadora sonrisa y preciosos ojos verdes (5)

– A mi me gustó mucho la parte del bebé –dijo Mayura.

– ¡SILENCIO! –gritó un hombre vestido de monje que tenía la función de maestro guía.

– Gracias, señor Misao –dijo Yuki respirando profundo

_«Maldita sea la hora en que acepté dar esta clase. Aunque pensándolo bien… nunca me preguntaron. ¡Malditos escritores de fics¡NUNCA SE CANSARÁN DE HACERNOS SUFRIR!»_

Suspiró para tranquilizarse pero la vena de su frente estaba palpitando con fuerza.

– Drama. Originalmente se denomina así al texto escrito de una obra teatral que puede ser comedia o tragedia. La tendencia equivocada es la de darle el sentido de que drama es la que tiene un suceso trágico o alguno de los personajes termina llorando por alguna razón. Para eso están los otros géneros denominados Tragedia y Angst. Ya hemos visto el teatro, así que no daremos un ejemplo.

– Toca la poesía –indicó su hermano Tatsuha.

– También hemos hablado ya lo que es un poemfic que debe ir clasificado como poesía y además el género que mejor represente al poema, ya que no tienen porqué ser poemas tristes o románticos, también pueden haber poemas cómicos.

– Entonces toca la acción diagonal aventura –insistió su casi gemelo.

– Si, este género está dominado por las peleas, las guerras, batallas. Pero no se limita sólo a esto, una aventura puede ser también un viaje al medio de la selva, un reto de supervivencia. Es un género que admite muchas concepciones. Podemos resumirlo como aquel donde los personajes deben enfrentar un obstáculo con la ayuda de su habilidad especial. Por ejemplo, en Kaleido Star podría ser el montar una nueva obra, en Full Metal Alchemist podría ser el encontrar la bomba atómica que cruzó la puerta. La aventura varía de acuerdo al mundo en que se desarrolla.

– ¡Misterio! –exclamó Mayra que tenía en ese momento unas gafas con diseño de espiral.

– Siéntate, Mayura –le dijo Loki con amabilidad.

Yuki tomó otra hoja del escritorio.

– El misterio se ha confundido a menudo con lo paranormal y notemos que hay dos géneros distintos en esto. El misterio nace de la novela policíaca y normalmente sigue el siguiente esquema: Ocurre un hecho que nadie puede explicar como un robo, un asesinato, un secuestro y la policía no puede hacer nada, entonces llega el detective y reúne pistas que le conducen al culpable.

– Pero hay novelas de misterio que involucran fantasmas y extraterrestres o monstruos –defendió la chica misterio.

– Así es, pero al estilo Scooby–doo(6) siempre resulta ser un truco de un ser humano.

Mayura quedó en silencio.

– Ahora toca el horror –dijo Heimdall con su risa tipo "la chica del aro"(7)

– No, el horror no –dijo una niña de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y coletas que escuchaba la clase en la primaria tomoeda –eso da mucho miedo.

– Sakura, eres una miedosa –le dijo un pequeño animalillo de color amarillo que volaba junto a ella.

– Silencio –ordenó una mujer misteriosa.

– Gracias, profesora Mizuki –dijo Yuki volviendo a tomar la hoja.

– Horror son historias que tienen como fin crear temor en los lectores. Suelen ser historias como leyendas que involucran fantasmas, asesinos en serie y aparecidos, pero no tienen fundamentación ni pruebas, así que son solo mitos.

– La parodia, ahora toca parodia –insistió Sakura.

– Está bien. Una parodia es una imitación con fin satírico o humorístico. O en otro sentido, cualquier imitación burlesca de algo serio.

_«Por ejemplo, este fic»_

En ese momento sonó la campana y todos gritaron de alegría.

– Esperen, que tienen una asignación para mañana. Deben encontrar un fic de su serie de cada uno de estos géneros que no ejemplificamos, sea cual sea el idioma. Si en definitiva no hay uno pueden incluir uno de otra serie.

Todos se quejaron pero Yuki ya se encontraba en la puerta.

– Se me olvidaba, como siempre espero sus dudas con respecto a la clase –recalcó esta frase.

* * *

**N.A:** Si encontraste un numerito y estas aquí, felicitaciones, sabes cómo funcionan las notas al pie. 

(1) Si eres el dueño de este fic, préstame la referencia, lo siento, no tuve tiempo de contactarme contigo.

(2) Como no quería cometer el pecado de dejar una nota de autor en ese punto, mejor me vengo al pie. Aclaro que es mi fic y por lo tanto puedo auto-criticarme. Fue un desesperado y patético intento que no salió como debía, claro… la inexperiencia. Y la canción, que por cierto ahora detesto, no fue la más indicada.

(3) Oh días aquellos, yo también escribí así en algún momento. Corría el año 1998 y comenzaba mi aventura por el campo de la ficción. No había leído mucha narrativa, pero sí algunos guiones de teatro. Ese año comencé a leer tres o cuatro libros al año y mi forma de escribir cambió radicalmente.

(4) Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero encontré en un manual de estilo que cuando se utiliza tanto la exclamación como la admiración en una frase se inicia con el signo de admiración y se cierra con el de interrogación. ¿Alguien sabe la verdadera regla?

(5) Se nota que es mi "crush" de turno.

(6) Lo siento, sé que Yuki no usaría esas palabras pero no tengo forma de excusar mi falta de creatividad con mis figuras retóricas.

(7) Dios, y de nuevo los clichés.

Bien, espero sus reviews si hay dudas, críticas, flames, lo acepto todo incluidos los insultos.

**_Próxima clase: Introducción al curso 3_**

**Otras clasificaciones**

¿Podrá Yuki terminar de explicar las clasificaciones?


	3. Receso: Haciendo la Tarea

**Notas de la autora: **Disculpen la tardanza. Como no estoy segura de cómo continuar la siguiente clase y a mi mente se venian imágenes de los personajes haciendo la tarea, decidí colocar este capítulo de relleno. Perdón a los que esperaban el fic–rant. En su lugar, serie de drabbles.

* * *

**FANFICTION 101**

**Receso: Haciendo la tarea**

Shuichi y Hiro hacían la tarea en la casa del pelirrojo. En realidad, Hiro la había terminado hacía horas pero Shuichi se empeñaba en leer cada una de las historias que encontraba.

– ¿Encontraste alguna aventura? –preguntó después de un rato.

– Sí, pero… no le entiendo.

– No tienes que entenderlo, sólo anota el título –le dijo tratándo de apresurarlo.

– ¡Qué! –exclamó al leer el siguiente capítulo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que leíste?

– No, nada –dijo tapando la pantalla.

– Shuichi¿qué encontraste?

– Erm… nada.

– Me parece que encontraste uno de esos fics… "descriptivos" de cositas malas.

– ¿cositas malas?

– Si, ya sabes…

– Ah, tú debes decir los Lemon… no, no fue eso. Esos los pasé hace tiempo.

– ¿Entonces qué encontraste? –dijo confundido.

– Bueno, es que alguien se atrevió a cambiarme el color del cabello. No me gusta, así estoy bien.

– ¿Y por eso estás así?

– ¿Por qué más me sorprendería?

– Realmente eres muy simple –dijo volviendo a ver la televisión.

––––0––––

Kotaro Higuchi hacía su tarea en su casa mientras Misha no dejaba de abrazarlo.

– Tendremos problemas –dijo el chico –hay muy pocos fics en español y no me gusta el inglés.

– Pero nosotros hablamos japonés¿no es así, su?

– Si, pero la escritora de este fic no, así que nos tendremos que conformar con el español o el inglés.

– Dime Kotaro¿qué dicen sobre nosotros?

– Misha, tienes que hacer tú misma la tarea. Tu hermana es nuestra maestra encargada y se enojará contigo si me copias la tarea.

– Oh, vamos Kotaro.

– No, Misha.

––––0––––

– ¿Qué encontraste, Max? –dijo el entrenador Pokemon.

– Bueno Ash… las más fáciles de encontrar son las de clasificación Romance, pero… la mayoría son sobre tú y Misty o tú y May, pero no he encontrado alguna sobre Brok y alguien más.

Brok permanecía en un rincón con una extraña aura azul.

– Los escritores son malos con los personajes secundarios.

– No llores, Brok –dijo el niño de gafas –de seguro no es con todos los personajes secundarios.

En ese momento el espíritu de Brok desapareció por completo. Un puño se enterró sobre la cabeza del niño.

– ¡Cuída lo que dices! –gritó su hermana.

– Lo siento.

––––0––––

Kagome e Inuyasha tenían que hacer la tarea por sus amigos ya que ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que era una computadora. Claro que Kagome era la que terminaría haciéndola toda, pero era bueno tener la compañía de Inuyasha allí.

– ¡Ja! –exclamó el muchacho al terminar de escuchar la historia que ella le relataba.

– La verdad, no te imagino de magnate empresario ni de otra forma que no sea la tuya.

– Aunque tú siempre resultas ser la damisela en peligro.

– ¡Oye¡Yo sé defenderme! Es sólo que…

– Eres una simple humana.

– ¡Abajo!

_«Al menos tengo aliados en contra de Kikyo. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? De nuevo mis celos»_

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo siempre tengo que rescatarte de los problemas en los que te metes.

– Pero yo no soy una damisela en peligro. Yo no soy así.

––––0––––

Sakura y Tomoyo hacían juntas la tarea. Kero leía con ellas.

– No entiendo esto. Está tan enredado que no le entiendo –dijo Tomoyo.

– Se parece a algo que el mocoso hubiera escrito, está tan lleno de errores que…

Kero resultó debajo de un libro.

– No digas nada en contra de Syaoran –dijo Sakura –él no domina el japonés, no es su lengua materna.

– Pero se supone que esto está escrito por alguien que tiene como lengua materna el español.

– Bueno, quizá sea estudiante.

– Quizá, pero…

––––0––––

En otro mundo, Kilua esperaba a que la computadora de Gon cargara la página mientras Gon se había ido al bosque a pescar.

– Demonios, esta computadora no nos servirá para terminar la tarea a tiempo…

Pasado algún tiempo, Gon entró al cuarto donde estaba el computador y Kilua pegó un brinco cerrando la ventana que tenía abierta.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

– Bueno, es que encontré un fic muy interesante pero tu frágil mente no lo soportaría –dijo maliciosamente.

– ¿Por qué? –sabía que esa mirada en Kilua sólo significaba que se trataba de alguna perversión.

– No, es mejor que no lo sepas –dijo volviendo a la tarea.

– Está bien, de todos modos no me gustan ese tipo de cosas –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

––––0––––

Bridget hacía la tarea en el café Mew Mew mientras las demás atendían las mesas. Zoey se le acercó en ese momento.

– Oye¿qué te pasa? Pareces muy preocupada.

– Es que ya terminé la tarea pero… me puse a revisar otros fics y las historias parecen similares a algunas novelas que encontré en la biblioteca.

– ¿De verdad¿No crees que hayan sido inspirados por esas novelas?

– Bien, la verdad es que no recuerdo bien las palabras exactas pero… me parecen demasiado similares a las originales –dijo con mucha seguridad.

– Pero eso sería… copiar¿no? –Zoey estaba indignada.

– Déjalo así –dijo Bridget cerrando la ventana –quizá así les guste.

– Pero eso no es posible –exclamó con más indignación –eso está mal. Hay que hacer algo.

– ¿Qué harás? –preguntó con cierta pena.

– Bueno, yo… no lo sé¿y si le preguntamos a Eliot? –dijo ruborizada.

– ¿Ya terminaste tu tarea? –preguntó con amabilidad la chica de gafas.

– No, pero… –trató de excusarse.

– Primero termínala y luego pensarás en arreglar el mundo de los fics.

Zoey se quejó pero obedeció a su estudiosa amiga que regresaba para cubrir a Zoey.

* * *

**N.A: **Está bien, cortito pero prometo colocar la clase la próxima vez. Esto es para que se entretengan mientras logro salir de exámenes. 


	4. Sobre la originalidad en los fics

**Fanfiction 101 **

**Clase 3 – Sobre la originalidad de los fics **

Las clases… o más bien, el debate entre los habitantes de animelandia había continuado conforme más y más fics se sumaban a la lista de cada fandom.

Pero ese día tenían una sesión especial. Yuki Eiri los había llamado a una clase MUY IMPORTANTE y todos estaban intrigados de la razón del llamado especial.

Mientras comentaban entre si, Yuki entró con seriedad y llamó su atención.

Alumnos, atención por favor.

El tono de su voz estaba lleno de seriedad, de severidad. Algo imprescindible parecía ser el próximo tema y todos prestaron atención.

—Hemos hablando hasta ahora de tecnicismos literarios y cómo se aplican a la fanficción, pero no hemos tratado un elemento crucial en cualquier escrito…

Todos esperaban impacientes la revelación de ese elemento tan importante.

—La originalidad.

Murmullos entre los asistentes se hicieron escuchar en ese momento.

—Cada cabeza es un mundo y nadie observa o analiza las situaciones de igual manera. Al escribir, los autores damos a conocer un poco de nuestra perspectiva del mundo.

Shuichi levantó la mano y al obtener el permiso, habló.

—Algo parecido siento yo al escribir canciones.

—Es casi lo mismo —dijo Yuki— al igual que cuando se escribe un poema, se hace un dibujo, se pinta un cuadro… casi cualquier cosa que tú creas refleja algo de ti mismo.

Todos murmuraban a su alrededor, concordando con lo que Eiri había dicho y se sumaban diciendo en lo que se sentían igual.

—Ahora, en la cuestión de los fics… al basarse en una historia predefinida, los desenlaces a veces se ven limitados.

La mayoría asintió.

—Tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de los fanfikers son mujeres, hay una gran población de fics enfocados en el romance donde cada uno expone su fantasía de cómo la pareja de turno o cualquiera menos popular termina teniendo una relación o hasta casándose, teniendo descendencia y otros implicados.

De nuevo hubo aceptación.

—Así podemos encontrar mil y un fics de Sakura y Syaoran y su romance, de cómo Candy regresa con Terry o se queda con Albert —decía mientras pasaba hojas de un grueso paquete que tenía— de Ranma que finalmente admite lo que siente por Akane, de Loki que se enamora de Mayura, de la imposible oportunidad que yo le diga a Shuichi que lo…

Levantó su mirada y aclarando su garganta, dejó el fajo en su escritorio.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la originalidad?

—Lo tiene que ver todo. En un mundo de fanfictions con tramas tan similares, la forma en que se desarrollan las situaciones, hasta el más preciso detalle de los acontecimientos que llevan a éste resultado deseado; cada nuevo elemento que el fanautor aporte al fandom es esencial y le da el toque de originalidad al fic.

—¿No importa que está mal escrito? —preguntó una niña de cabello corto y gafas de la primaria Tomoeda.

—Siempre y cuando desees mejorar y estés abierta a las críticas, no importa que tu escritura sea deficiente, pero que sea legible y entendible además de que tenga ese toque de novedad y originalidad, algo que refresque lo trillado de cualquier fandom…

De nuevo se escucharon murmullos.

—Pero… —interrumpió una joven de gafas y cabello verdoso quien fue identificada por las computadoras como Bridget—… hace un tiempo encontré entre los fics algunos que se parecían mucho a algunas novelas que había visto en la biblioteca.

—Ese es el punto al que quería llegar —dijo el escritor— en el afán de querer introducir algo "nuevo" al fandom para ganar popularidad, muchos "fanautores" han decidido que nosotros podemos dejar atrás nuestra forma de ser para convertirnos en alguien completamente distinto a lo que somos. ¿Puede acaso… —buscó una hoja al azar— …Sasuke, de Naruto, dejar atrás su seriedad para tomar la personalidad de… digamos… el travieso Tom Sawyer.

Una escandalosa carcajada se escuchó en Konoha mientras un muchacho rubio se doblaba por la risa, sujetándose el estomago al imaginarse el cuadro.

—Ya cállate, Naruto —ordenó Kakashi-sensei.

Eiri lo ignoró y continuó la charla.

—Hay que aclarar que no me estoy refiriendo a los denominados "Universos Alternos", aunque un buen universo alterno (AU o UA) conserva los rasgos más distintivos de las personalidades de sus personajes y sólo cambian las situaciones y el desarrollo de los hechos. De lo contrario, convendría más usar personajes propios.

—Yo creí que era de eso de lo que hablabas —dijo Mika, la hermana de Yuki.

—No, yo hablo de aquellas historias que dicen ser adaptaciones… y hay que señalar aquí otra cuestión… como dije antes, la secuencia de situaciones que cada autor describe para lograr su fin es lo que determina su originalidad pero puede seguirse una secuencia ya existente sin, por eso, perder éste elemento tan indispensable. Siempre es enriquecedor encontrar tramas nuevas donde no se trate de A conoce a B y B está enamorado de C y D de A y al final A y B se dan cuenta que están enamorados.

Hizo una pausa para darle más dramatismo a su declaración.

—Sin embargo, si se decide basarse en la trama de una historia existente, las condiciones en que los hechos se desarrollan deben ser los adecuados al fandom. Esto de ninguna forma viola los derechos de autor.

—Mmm, no entiendo nada —protestó Lan Hikari, de Megaman Net Warriors.

—Está bien, les explicaré de mejor manera…

Tomando un pequeño librero del escritorio, buscó en sus páginas un fragmento.

—Cualquier obra está sometida a su protección según las leyes de derechos de autor y sólo ellos pueden conceder o negar el permiso para el uso de sus obras. Esto quiere decir que para realizar una adaptación fiel al contenido de la obra original se requiere la autorización del autor.

Notó que una gran confusión se generó en todos.

—Tomen ejemplo del fandom más famoso fuera de éste mundo… Harry Potter es un libro y las películas son adaptaciones… aunque tienen el permiso de la autora, los hechos no permanecen completamente fieles a su trabajo. Dentro de nuestro mundo anime tenemos varias adaptaciones, entre ellas las de las obras clásicas Romeo y Julieta y Montecristo…

Las dudas parecían resueltas.

—Sin embargo, sin el permiso de los autores no pueden realizarse este tipo de adaptaciones en los que la mayoría del trabajo si no es que todo se desarrolla igual que el original. Sin contar eso que la adaptación sería también a las personalidades de los personajes ya establecidos que en ningún momento son actores para prestarse a cualquier trama y a cualquier papel.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo con él.

—¿Qué tendrían que hacer en este caso?

—Sólo basarse en la idea central… si fuera… —pensó por un segundo— por dar un ejemplo del cuento más adaptado; si tomaran la idea de la cenicienta sería la de una niña huérfana de madre con el padre que se casa con una mujer que tiene dos hijas y conoce al chico ideal y algo ocurre para que él no la reconozca pero al final se logran unir… o simplemente, la historia de una muchacha oprimida en su propia casa que logra superarse, no precisamente porque su "príncipe azul" la vaya a rescatar.

—Que feminista te oyes —se burló Touma, su cuñado.

—Yo no tengo la culpa —protestó con resentimiento— recuerda que después de todo esto es un fic y yo digo lo que la autora dicte —respondió con molestia.

El público rió.

—¿Puede hacerse eso con cualquier otra obra? —preguntó Shuichi que seguía muy interesado en la plática.

—"La protección del derecho de autor abarca únicamente la expresión de un contenido, pero no las ideas." —dijo citando un documento que sostenía en sus manos— Como dije antes, cualquiera puede desarrollar una historia con la misma línea temática de otra si los hechos y situaciones varían en distintos grados. Lo que hay que tener cuidado es recordar que los personajes que están tomando ya tienen una personalidad determinada y es difícil encontrar una trama que se preste a su desarrollo con éstos personajes. Es por eso también que no se puede tomar cualquier novela románticas y simplemente cambiar los nombres de la pareja de turno sólo por querer verlos en una situación apasionada.

—Para nosotros como personajes es una falta de respeto —dijo Akito Tenkawa de Martian Sucesor Nadesico— No me imagino que hicieran eso con los personajes de Gekigangar.

Todos los demás concordaron.

—Quienes ya han dado ese paso de crear correctamente a un personaje original, aunque sea para introducirlo en un fic, se dará cuenta el amor que se desarrolla por cada uno de ellos… hasta el punto de considerarlos hijos propios.

—Si es así, tú ya tienes muchos hijos —interrumpió Touma burlándose del escritor/profesor forzado.

Pero él lo ignoró.

—Sucede lo mismo con las historias… han nacido de la mente del escritor, por eso son parte de éste. Una historia puede tener muchos seguidores pero… nadie le tiene más cariño ni un aprecio más especial que su propio autor, y sólo éste tiene el derecho de decidir qué se hace o no con su historial.

—Pero hay quienes escriben por cumplir un contrato ¿no es así?

—Aunque así fuera, la historia debió costarle sudor, lágrimas, desvelos, angustias por que llegaba el día de entrega y aún no tenía el mágico final que podría determinar el éxito o el fracaso de su obra —recitó perdiendo un minuto la compostura, luego aclaró su garganta y fingió serenidad—. Por muy mala, trillada, epiléptica o anémica que sea la trama sigue siendo parte del autor… aunque siempre tiene la posibilidad de mejorar si se está dispuesto a ello.

Tomó un trago de agua de un vaso que apareció mágicamente en el escritorio.

_«Ahora a ésta autora le dio por hacer magia. ¿Qué me obligará a hacer después?» _

El vaso se desvaneció de su mano.

—Ehem… como decía, por todo esto no se puede sólo tomar la historia de alguien más y cambiarle los nombres… primero, no hay originalidad en ello, segundo, no aporta nada significativo al fandom, tercero, va en contra de las leyes de protección a los derechos de autor, cuarto, va en contra de las reglas de éste o cualquier sitio para publicar tu trabajo y así podríamos resaltar muchos otros puntos…

—Oye, mencionas mucho eso de los derechos de autor pero¿sólo se aplica a las historias comerciales? —reclamó una chica impaciente que las computadoras identificaron como Chidori Kanami de FullMetal Panic.

—No —respondió con severidad— ya dijimos que los derechos de autor consisten en el poder que el autor tiene para decidir qué se hace o qué no se hace con sus historias. Por ejemplo, hay quienes han prohibido hacer fics derivados de sus trabajos.

—Si, eso ya lo entendí…

—No seas impaciente —regañó un muchacho a su lado.

—Todo trabajo creado por cualquiera está protegido por las leyes de autor, por ejemplo… Shuichi escribe canciones, como autor ha decidido venderle la exclusividad a Touma para que produzca sus discos. Yo escribo novelas y los derechos los tiene mi editorial.

—Ya veo…

—No sólo eso —dijo alguien más en el cuartel de Ciudad Central. Era una anciana muy pequeña con un extraño peinado.

—Ah, Pinako Rockbell… hable por favor.

—El diseño de aparatos mecánicos, como por ejemplo los automail que son creados en mi taller, nadie tiene el derecho de copiar su diseño.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó alguien más— los diseños de ropa que hacen los chicos de Paradise Kiss.

—Y las recetas de Wesley en el café Mew Mew —agregó otro.

—Los videos que hace Tomoyo —señaló Kero.

—Si, si… todo eso y cualquier cosa que sea "creada" por alguien inmediatamente adquiere los derechos reservados por el autor, esté o no inscrito en una oficina de patentes, asociación de escritores, cooperación o similares.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase resonó en todos los salones conectados por una red en el mundo de animelandia y todos los personajes salieron de sus salones comentando lo que había aprendido ese día.

Las conclusiones a las que llegaron, nadie tiene derecho de tomar "prestado" lo que pertenece a otra persona por muy noble que parezca ser su razón, sólo el autor tiene el poder de permitir cualquier uso o derivado de su obra.

Y hasta el más pequeño e ignorante de ese mundo pudo entender esto.

* * *

**N.A: **Estas clases se parecen a las de mi universidad, hay una cada cinco siglos (o en palabras de Little Red, cada muerte de obispo)…

Éste capítulo… bueno, no estaba planeado dentro de la red curricular del fic (XD) pero lo escribí el día en que me enteré que habían plagiado mi historia (situación resuelta por fortuna). Espero que sea de utilidad para algo… de todos modos, ya me desahogué.

Espero tener otra clase pronto… espero.

Ahora, agradezco los comentarios que me han estado dejando en los últimos días. Disculpen a quienes hice esperar mucho (Y querida Neko, espero tu galletita XD)


	5. Invasiones a la privacidad

**Fanfiction 101**

**Clase 4: Hentai**

**(o de las invasiones a nuestra privacidad)**

Yuki entró molesto al salón. Segundos después Shuichi se unió al resto de la clase y el rubio dio por iniciada la clase.

—Hoy trataremos un tema muy delicado, hablaremos sobre el Hentai.

Un sobresalto general invadió animelandia pero nadie se atrevió a decir algo ya que todos, absolutamente todos sabía exactamente a lo que él se refería.

—Un poco de teoría antes de iniciar el debate. En el mundo del fanfiction, al hentai, o mejor dicho, a las historias con contenido sexual y más específico, al acto sexual suele denominársele lemon o lime dependiendo de cuan explícito sea.

Shuichi estaba completamente sonrojado. Hiro le pasó una nota en la que preguntaba lo que le pasaba.

—Cuando se trata de las relaciones entre dos hombres se le denomina Yaoi y cuando es con dos mujeres es Yuri. En los otros fandoms utilizan denominaciones como slash para el primero y femslash para el segundo.

Shuichi contestó a la nota

_»Acabamos de protagonizar un nuevo fic yaoi¿lo olvidaste?_

—Son altamente cotizados en el mundo del fanfiction, no de la censura comercial parece no existir o sus barreras son fácilmente traspasadas.

_»¿Qué tiene que ver con que te comportes tan raro o que él parezca tan molesto?_

—En el yaoi, a la pareja dominante se le denomina seme y al pasivo se le denomina uke.

_»Es que invertimos nuestros papeles y le confesé que me gustó haberlo hecho._

—Pero los autores no toman en cuenta nuestros deseos… a ellos sólo les importa satisfacer sus fantasías.

_»¿Y él no lo disfrutó¿Por qué tanto enfado?_

—Lo único que algunos de nosotros deseamos es…

_»En realidad, es al contrario._

—Un poco de privacidad. ¡Shuichi y Hiro, dejen de estarse pasando notas y presten atención!

La vena de la sien de Yuki parecía estar a punto de explotar.

—Como personajes de anime y manga no tenemos privacidad en cuanto a los fics se refiere. Nuestras alcobas tienen ojos por todos lados, miles de personas han sido testigos de nuestras demostraciones de amor.

Los sonrojos aumentaron en todos los rincones, todos tenían la mirada baja a excepción de algunos consagrados casanovas y mujeriegos.

—Tenga —dijo la teniente Hawkeye cuando Roy Mustang estornudó con fuerza.

El profesor masajeó su tabique nasal en señal de impaciencia.

_«Cómo me gustaría que hubiera self-insert en este fic, así arreglaríamos cuentas»_

Pero él no entendía que primero debía dar la clase sobre el self insert.

—Por otro lado —dijo una tímida niña a la que identificaron como Chise— puedes disfrutar muchas veces de tu primera vez, lo cual no es tan malo. ¿Verdad, Shu? —dijo volteando hacia su sonrojado novio.

—Tonta, no digas esas cosas —le susurró.

Yuki suspiró.

—Desde ese punto de vista no es tan malo pero… ¿qué hay de que si tu primera vez o sea cual sea se trate de una violación. ¿Eso no es malo?

Alguien tímidamente tomó la palabra.

—Se supone que es algo tan espantoso¿Por qué hay tantos fics de ese tema?

—Buena pregunta, algunos lo tiene para intentar dar más dramatismo a la historia, otros porque es una fantasía muy recurrente, sobre todo en las mujeres y que en cierta es forma es normal, pero no han entendido que en una situación real la víctima nunca disfrutaría el hecho de ser forzada.

Nadie se atrevía a comentar nada, era un tema que si bien no les era del todo incómodo, no les gustaba tener que dialogarlo frente a todos, ya suficiente tenían con tener que protagonizarlos.

—¡Eso no es justo! —reclamó un muchacho rubio— nos tratan como si fuéramos juguetes sexuales. ¡No tenemos privacidad!

—¡Es cierto! —respondió una chica pelirosada— nos, nos… obligan a hacer cosas que nuestros creadores jamás creyeron que haríamos.

—Ni siquiera los animes tan inocentes que se supone sólo son para niños pequeños se han salvado de la fiebre del lemon.

—¡Debemos hacer algo, debemos reve…

El timbre sonó más fuerte de lo común, haciendo que todos resultaran lastimados de los oídos. En los fandoms más exagerados, se pudieron observar cómo los tímpanos de sus habitantes chorreaban de sangre.

—¿Quién hace sonar esa campana? —preguntó Hiro.

—El botón está en la oficina del director y sólo él o la autora pueden acceder a él —respondió Mika con resignación.

—¿Y cómo hizo para que sonara tan fuerte? —preguntó Shuichi.

—Facil —respondió I.R. de Corrector Yui— ella es la escritora.

Con gran enfado, Yuki Eiri recogió todos los papeles que había en su escritorio.

_«No sé para qué los recojo si yo no traía nada al comenzar la clase, pero claro, es la típica escena de cierre del fic. Mañana me voy a reportar enfermo y veremos a quien coloca de maestro»_

Una repentina corriente de aire le arrebató los papeles y los regó por toda la calse.

—¡Ya entendí! —exclamó molesto.

Nadie se movió de su lugar.

—Hiro, quiero levantarme y ayudarlo pero algo me lo impide.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas o te podría ir peor que a él.

—¿Cómo peor?

Yuki terminó de recoger todo y anunció el fin prematuro de la clase.

—Y vengan temprano mañana, trataremos un tema más delicado…

* * *

**N.A. **+Maia silba despreocupada después de haber hecho su travesura+

Bueno, a estas alturas debería ser ¡Feliz día de Reyes, Neko!


End file.
